


知乎体「男朋友像哥哥又像弟弟是什么体验」

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	知乎体「男朋友像哥哥又像弟弟是什么体验」

问题：「男朋友像哥哥又像弟弟是什么体验」  
回答者：是老虎爱上鱼不是猫咪哦

先说一下，他大我六个月，我喜欢旅游，他是个特别不喜欢出门喜欢呆在家里的人，一有空就宅在家，我怎么说他都改不了。这段时间我们两个刚好在日本有工作，我想说既然来都来了，那要不就去旅游吧，我本来还想他会不会觉得工作太累就想呆在酒店休息，没想到我们去日本之前他就定好了详细的旅游计划，把我感动的当场把他按在沙发上亲亲。

两个人旅游嘛，他很久之前就说特别遗憾没和我一起泡温泉，这次就计划了好几个温泉计划，反正总体来说就是我俩结婚之前没一起去过的地方，这次他都安排上了。他说就当做我俩度蜜月。这蜜月一安排就是两个月，前几天，我刚过完生，我婆婆说好久没家族旅行了，想和我老公去日本玩一趟，顺便去拜访我老公的表弟，因为那个表弟刚新开了咖啡店。就我俩情况比较特殊，这种家族旅行我不方便参与，我俩就分开了几天。我倒是还好，结婚过后我就没那么黏他了，只有刚结婚那会儿，他因为工作要去瑞士一个星期，我当时真的非常想他。

他去日本家族旅行，我就在家和朋友玩。我和我老公结婚以后，他喜欢疯狂给我发消息，我必须及时回，不然他还委屈。我刚好那天忘记回了，他晚上躺在床上，和我视频，专门开了那个兔耳朵哭泣脸特效，可爱的要死，把我萌的在床上乱滚。

我在这里特别说明一下，熟悉我老公的都知道，他其实撇开工作时间，私底下是一个有点冷漠的人，完全就是个酷哥，从小到大都这样。我爱死了。

他问我为什么白天没回消息，我就说和一个哥哥出去玩了。他问我谁，我说就是那个从背后抱着你给你洗手的那个呀~。他立马不纠缠了，嘟着嘴说老婆我好想你。

我说嗯嗯，我也想你，我后天就过来。他说，感觉我怎么结婚以后没有以前那么爱他，以前都是我跟着黏着他，查他岗，现在调个了。我说，我不是放心你嘛。他嘟嘟囔囔也不知道说了一堆什么。

我看时间有些晚就想说晚安，他问我，来日本那天要不要他陪我。我想，我公公婆婆还有姐姐好不容易有时间和他呆一块儿，那就懂事一点，让他们好好玩。我说不用了，你和爸爸妈妈姐姐他们多玩一会儿。我这多深明大义啊，他不仅不感动还怨我不想他。我看着装模作样要准备随时眼红的他，就问他怎么安排。他说，老婆我陪你去买唱片去吃拉面，说他都看好地图，到时候就我俩去。

说不感动是假的。我老公他真的特别特别宠我，我俩没确定关系之前他就一直对我很好。我呢，就一直很崇拜我老公，我觉得我老公超帅，业务能力啊为人处世啊都让我痴迷的不行。他简直就是我青春期初恋男神。我有一年过生，他忘记了，我本来特别伤心，他后来还专门打电话给我道歉。以后我过生，他就直接问我有什么喜欢的，只要我喜欢他都给我买。这次生日也是给我送的我最爱的相机。

但其实我老公在我面前属于引领者的身份，有点像监护人吧，他总觉得我是小孩子，处处需要他照顾，觉得我不省心，可其实我哪里有那么不争气，我也好歹是个能独当一面的成年人。不过，我喜欢被我老公照顾，被他放在心上，被他爱着的那种感觉。我以前还特意捣乱，看他无可奈何骂我笨蛋，最后还是摇摇头帮我处理。他有一点大男子主义吧？也算不上，他就不喜欢我表现得很精明，不需要他也能把事情做的很好的样子。现在改了一点了。我和他认识了十八年，两个人都为对方付出了很多，也改了很多。

有点扯远了。总之那天晚上我老公特别像小孩子。一直缠着我，不让我挂电话，我只好陪他聊天。我还是很感慨的，我没想到我老公居然还有如此“无理取闹”的一面。可能这就是情趣吧。  
\----------------我来补充回答了-------------

怎么说呢，这件事挺让我伤心的。不是我们之间的感情问题，我和他一直都很好。就是昨晚我们不是一起工作吗？我老公最近除了和我一起的工作还有其他工作，前段时间为了我俩的行程熬夜策划和工作人员商量，因为是我们，嗯，时隔很久的工作企划，就怕没有人捧场。我老公那段时间，天天失眠，有时候边睡边哭，我挺心疼的，他偏偏很要强，白天还给我打气说一起加油，我只好拼命工作做好自己那部分。我也担心啊，担心到时候没有人来看我们，不过比起这个我更担心我老公。幸好，大家还是很爱我们，我也会一直一直爱着大家。

昨晚，是我们最后一场hall，我老公他最后结束的时候，哭了，我也挺难受的，虽然这样说可能大家觉得很矫情。就是那种啊，不知道你们有没有这种时候，你非常非常在乎非常非常喜欢的人，希望他天天都开心，所有烦恼苦难都不能碰他一点点的那种放在心上的人，而且他平时不会轻易表现自己脆弱的一面，突然说着说着话就开始哽咽，眼眶红了。我站在旁边看着他，突然很想冲过去抱他，但我最后还是什么都没做，就站在旁边把最后的结语说完。啊，又跑题了。

事情开始是这样，我们晚上回酒店，我老公特别不好意思，一直缩在我背后捂着脸问我，他今晚上当着大家的面哭，是不是很丢脸。哪里丢脸了嘛，明明很可爱，哭也好笑也好，都很可爱。我安慰他，我也哭了，要丢脸一起丢脸，反正我们都是一起的。晚上睡觉，他还是很不好意思，我只好转移他注意力，让他想想明天我俩去哪里约会。

他说他早就安排好了，让我可以小小期待一下。

我俩倒头睡到第二天下午，收拾好了以后，我们先去了公园，不知道是不是前天晚上哭过的原因，我老公变得超可爱，帮他拍照的时候也像个小孩子，蹲在地上比剪刀手，简直比十年前的他还可爱。

然后我们去了星巴克，我老公是不喜欢去咖啡店的类型，也不怎么喜欢喝咖啡，平时和朋友聚会也不会选咖啡店。不过我很喜欢，这就是我为什么很喜欢我老公，他总是把我的喜好了解的清清楚楚，经常配合我。喝咖啡聊天的时候，他也可爱，用那种小孩子语气和我说话，就嘟囔着说话，说的不太清楚，他说是在学我，我哪里有这样啦！

晚上我们去了一个可以看夜景的bar，他偏要坐在玻璃窗户边那里喝酒，还要把腿架在座位上，口罩取了一半，让我给他拍照，说要发到我们群里给哥哥弟弟们看看，我俩现在有多潇洒。不给拍还要噘嘴生气，我只好说好好好，你想拍多少拍多少。

也不是什么又像哥哥又像弟弟吧，很感慨的是，我俩没在一起之前，他在我面前从没有这么脆弱过，对外也是很男子汉心脏很强大的酷哥。但我很开心，从他亲口对我说再也没有秘密到现在时不时的重返七，八岁。也具体说不出怎么开心，唉，突然就描述不好了。

我想我会一直一直爱他的。


End file.
